


Ianto and Rory (couldn't think of a good title-sorry)

by trespasser27



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespasser27/pseuds/trespasser27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, rough draft of an encounter between Ianto Jones and Rory Williams. Parallels are discovered between the individual's romantic relationships and it could be the beginning of a friendship between the two. </p><p>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters, nor doctor who or torchwood. This is just for fun, non-profit. </p><p>Please post your comments-this is my first work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto and Rory (couldn't think of a good title-sorry)

“We’re the victims!” exploded Rory, stomping across the cobblestone floor as Ianto shook in the corner from coffee deprivation.  
“So this is where we go after all. They never taught us that in religion,” mused Ianto.  
“I don’t know why we bloody bother!” Rory ran his hands through his own sandy hair.  
“Because it’s the right thing to do,” mumbled Ianto.  
“Amy’s last farewell! The girl who waited! What a joke!”  
“Jack; the hero. He killed Lisa…what gives him the right, as an immortal?"  
“The doctor; the hero. He seduced and endangered my Amy.” Neither man was listening to the other; they were too caught up in their own self-pity.  
“But what if they hadn’t been part of our lives?” Ianto was suddenly aware of Rory’s ranting, he took him by the shoulders, still shaking.  
“What?’ Rory asked, flustered.  
“I would never have had Jack or a job for that matter, after Torchwood London shut down. You never would have seen the wonderful things you did, marvelous things so very few people get to see.”  
“Cardiff is such a downgrade from London.”  
“No it’s not! It’s got Jack!” Ianto felt his face flush, and he started to play with his stopwatch, remembering the secret office romances. Well, they weren’t so secret; everyone knew the true meaning of ‘weevil hunting’ and checking for ‘rift activity.’ Especially Gwen after she’d walked in on them playing a game of naked hide and seek. How Ianto had chuckled, telling Gwen how Jack always cheated, recalling his boyfriend’s impatience to love him senseless. Ianto blushed an ever brighter red as he remembered the jealousy that sent heat up his back when Jack strutted out behind him, shirt open confidently and said it was a shame, they could have used her an hour ago for naked hide and seek.  
Ianto disliked Gwen; he knew how much Gwen wanted Jack, and Gwen played the innocent. He knew she really wouldn’t have minded joining in the threesome, but would have preferred kicking Ianto out, yet she acted shy, ignoring Ianto and asking Jack about some assignment she wanted. She was so stubborn, she couldn’t give it up, she had to make it her mission to feel better about herself, even though Jack always had a reason. He could be a pain in the arse-quite literally sometimes, but in a pleasant way-but he had a long life, and a long list of reasons. Perhaps he should have told Gwen, if she’d been another person. It was a terrible tragedy what happened to the people who were taken by the rift, Jack knew that. But, unlike Gwen, he was also smart enough to know there was nothing more he could do than make those people’s lives as comfortable as possible, and leave the families with ignorance and fond memories. To Ianto, Jack was the strongest and Gwen was the weakest member of Torchwood. Owen was a bitchy bigot, but a hot one, despite the fact he’d said “and I thought the end of the world couldn’t get any worse” when he suggested they all have sex. Tosh was lovely; Ianto always felt for Tosh. She deserved much better than Owen. Secretly, Ianto wanted Owen and Tosh to get together. And Rhys to find a normal life and someone better than Gwen; frankly, he wouldn’t have minded being with Rhys himself, if he didn’t have Jack and Rhys was bi, gay, or drunk.  
“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Rory was now sitting on the floor, back against the wall, pushing his hair back.  
“How do you feel about Amy?” Ianto sat next to Rory.  
“I love her.”  
“Yeah, but…doesn’t she make you blood-boiling mad sometimes? She’s always flirting with the doctor, I mean, she tried to snog him the night before your wedding! And you don’t know if she loves you at all, and even when she says she does or she doesn’t need to say it, you’re still uncertain. And you know she’ll never love you as much as you love her because she doesn’t need anyone, like you do?”  
Rory just stared at Ianto, gobsmacked, partly because he didn’t know how he could know Amy tried to snog the doctor, but mostly because he was so goddamn right.  
“There’s your answer," Ianto swallowed and Rory tentatively curled his arm around Ianto's shoulders.


End file.
